1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a structure of navigation information for video data having multiple reproduction paths or having reproduction regions of different parental levels recorded on a read-only recording medium and methods and apparatuses using the structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The DVD-ROM, which is usually called the DVD, has a storage capacity of 4.7 GB and is commonly used as a storage medium for delivering high-quality digital contents such as movies.
TV stations currently broadcast in both analog and digital but only digital TV broadcast will be available in the near future. A digital broadcast provides better video quality over its analog counterpart. Viewers have a natural desire to enjoy movies of higher video quality than that of the DVD.
For this reason, read-only disks having higher storage capacity than the DVD are under development. Higher-capacity disks can provide viewers with high-quality contents in more various ways. For example, video data representing different camera angles may be recorded on a recording medium. As another example, different versions of a title or portions thereof associated with different parental levels may be recorded on the recording medium.
If video data representing different camera angles is recorded on a recording medium, more than one video segment may have the same presentation time because there are multiple reproduction paths associated with different angles. In this case, a multiple reproduction data region and a segment representing an angle included therein have different data sizes but have the same the playback time duration. This may result in problems in interval skip or search operations during reproduction.